The invention relates to a door arrangement having a first carrier element and a second carrier element, the first carrier element having a first door module and the second carrier element having a second door module, the first door module being fastened releasably to the first carrier element by means of fastening means, and the first door module having a first coupling element and the second door module having a second coupling element.
Door arrangements of this type are generally known. For example, DE 197 12 266 A1 has disclosed a motor vehicle door with a shell door body and an inner trim body, both the shell door body and the inner trim body having functional components which are connected to one another by means of a central plug connection, the central plug connection having a plug on the inner trim body and a corresponding mating plug on the shell door body, and the plug coming into engagement with the mating plug in the y direction of the vehicle during the assembly of the inner trim body on the shell door body. As a result of the fixing of the plug on the shell door body and the fixing of the mating plug on the inner trim part, the requirements made of the manufacturing tolerances are comparatively high, since the plug connection is produced automatically during the assembly of the inner trim body. A positional deviation which is only slight between the plug and the mating plug leads to no functional coupling being produced between the plug and the mating plug. This can scarcely be detected during the assembly of the inner trim part, since the plug connection cannot be observed from outside the door interior and can also as a rule not be reached. This problem is increased further by a tolerance compensating suspension of the mating plug, such as by way of a floating bearing, since yielding of the plug in the y direction considerably increases the risk of coupling not occurring between the plug and the mating plug.